


Never Again

by vicki1963 (vickir)



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vicki1963
Summary: Scott attends a reunion.





	1. 300 words

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2016 TIWF writing prompt military based with one of the brothers and using the sentence "shut up."

Military reunions come and go and get ignored. Mostly because the invitee has always been way too busy, doesn’t want to go and relive what had been or just not interested in going at all. But the one Scott has been invited to this time couldn’t be ignored by him, and his dad made sure he didn’t. Scott knew before seeing his father, he really needed to go. It had been five years.

In the past, Scott always said he was too busy, it wasn’t a lie. When Scott left the Air Force, he helped his dad set up the rescue organization, which kept him busy as the Field Commander.

Scott was met at the airfield outside New York by a couple of his former comrades. Promising to meet John, who had accompanied him, back at the aircraft on Monday, for the trip home. 

John was already at the airfield preparing Tracy One when Scott came in a taxi. Scott looked rough. 

John had Tracy One in the air flying to Tracy Island in no time at all. Scott was a control freak. So allowing John to fly him home, he must really be in a bad way. 

“So how was the reunion?” John asked.

“Don’t ask,” Scott replied quickly.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t remember much.”

“So a great reunion then?”

“Depends on how you see it.”

“Care to tell me?”

“No. So, shut up John.”

“Why?”

“I drank too much beer.”

Knowing John wanted more and wouldn’t let him be till he got it Scott said, “I don’t want to talk about it now, later.”

“Okay, but before I go up to 5.”

“Promise. So can I have some peace and quiet?”

“Sure bro,” John said and heard Scott mumble under his breath.

“Never again,” and he meant it.


	2. long version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott attends a reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original extended version

Military reunions come and go and get ignored. Mostly because the invitee has always been way too busy, doesn’t want to go and relive what had been or just not interested in going at all. But the one Scott has been invited to this time couldn’t be ignored by him, and his dad made sure he didn’t. 

In the past, Scott always said he was too busy, which he was, and it wasn’t a lie. Scott left the Air Force to help his dad start International Rescue, so he was indeed too busy to attend any reunion for his squadron. Like all his brothers, Scott was deeply involved in the setup of the rescue organization, and once it was done, he was kept busy, always participating in the rescues they took part in as the Field Commander.

This time when the invitation came through, he let his dad know about the reunion, just like the other times. But it had been five years since Scott had left the Air Force. He had practically ignored most of his former colleagues since then, but now even his dad had to agree it was time he went. Scott knew before seeing his father that this reunion was the one he really needed to go to. It had been five years, and if he didn’t go again, he had at least been to one.

With everything organized, Scott flew Tracy One, their private jet, to the States. Scott’s dad also sent John with him. John was to do some business for their dad at the head office of Tracy Enterprises. John somehow knew he would probably be needed after the reunion. Scott was nervous about leaving his Thunderbird in the hands of his youngest brother, but he was pulled away, by John. Thunderbird 5 was on automatic for the week they would be away, it had been done before.

Scott was met at the airfield outside New York by a couple of his former comrades. Before leaving, Scott promised to meet John back at the aircraft on the Monday after the weekend reunion, for the trip home. John had plans himself for the weekend after finishing what business he had to deal with.

Monday morning arrived, and John was at the airfield preparing Tracy One for Scott to fly them both home. Everything was ready when Scott came in a taxi. When John saw Scott get out of the cab, he knew he would be the one doing the flying. Scott looked rough, hungover and sporting dark sunglasses, a telltale sign of the hangover he was sporting. Scott mumbled a greeting which John replied quite happily, and maybe a little too loudly for Scott, that everything was ready. Scott grumbled under his breath about little brother’s sadistic side. John just kept on smiling.

Everything was ready as John climbed into the co-pilot’s seat beside Scott. John waited. After a few minutes, he turned to see his brother just sitting there.

“Do you want me to fly Tracy One Scott?” John asked.

“Yes,” groaned Scott.

John took over and had Tracy One in the air and flying to Tracy Island in no time at all. John knew Scott must be in a bad way to allow him to fly Tracy One with him in it. Normally Scott would always fly no matter who he was with or how he was feeling, Scott was a control freak. 

A couple of hours later, John decided to find out how the reunion went and what had occurred in it.

“So Scott how was the reunion?”

“Don’t ask,” Scott said quickly.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t remember much.”

“So it was a great reunion then?”

“Depends on how you see it.”

“Care to tell me?”

“No.”

“Come on Scott,” John begged.

“Shut up John. I have a massive headache and would like some peace and quiet.”

“Oh, and why would you have a massive headache?”

“Because, as you know I drank too much beer. The weekend is a blur.”

“But not too much of a blur to give me details?” John queried.

Knowing John wanted to find out more and that he wouldn’t let him be till he got it Scott finally said, “Okay, maybe not too much of a blur. But I don’t want to talk about it now, later.”

“Okay, but before I go up to 5.”

“Promise. So can you just fly this jet in peace and quiet now?”

“Sure bro,” John said, as he did, he heard Scott mumble under his breath.

“Never again,” and he meant it. 

Well, he did at the time till he was persuaded to go to another reunion and he said the same thing after that one as well.


End file.
